Sense enhancements
Sense enhancements is temporary name for various possibly related, possibly not abilities related to enhancing senses or getting more information from surrounding. Sensing spells The most advanced ability in this category is definitely Tedd's: He has an innate ability to see and understand magic: despite Sarah assuming that Tedd had programmed a magic vision setting into his glasses, Tedd was actually able to visually sense magic and was surprised that not everyone can. Tedd first saw this insight using itself, whilst using it on her mark-based spell when transforming from female to male. This ability is likely related to him being "dangerous rarity". But note that his ability does not include ability to sense magic potential. Adrian Raven can taste spells with his ears in elf form. He mentioned that magic in "small" defiance of physical laws taste sweet, while big defiance of the universe's laws would taste spicy. Edward Verres has spell which can be used to confirm identity and see what sort of spell is someone under. Agent Cranium's "remote sight" seem to include ability to sense spells. Sensing magic potential Adrian Raven's spell tasting can sense power as well. He also has the "ooh-ee-ooh thing" which might be spell with same effect. Also, his power sense was likely part of reason why he was so impressed with Grace's tree-tail form. Luke can see auras, which allows him to see if a person has access to magic and presumably what kind of magic - he seem to be able to distinguish between Uryuom magic and marked people, , but according to Pandora he has not yet learned to distinguish those who have a mark from those who had it but now don't have it because they awakened. While it hasn't been stated outright it has been hinted that he can also judge the power level of a magic user (he consistently mentally refers to Grace as "super powerful girl", and her aura spread considerably further from her body than Justin's ). Greg can sense power at distance. Note that this sense somehow gives different results for different Grace's forms, which might be important - we don't know how the other senses reacts to that, but sensing potential instead of "current value" would be more useful. The Magic Analysis Wand would belong to this category. Other Agent Cranium's "remote sight" is allowing her to observe places without being in them. Sarah has spying/investigating spell, possibly similar to what Agent Cranium has. She will create sort of snapshot or time-frozen copy of her surrounding (the affected area not determined yet) and is able to interact with it and look around, then she snaps back to reality. The interaction with snapshot is not immediate, she is spending some real time doing it, although not as much as it seems to her.I didn't really strongly hint otherwise, but yeah, it's not 1:1. I still have to settle on X:1, but I think 1:1 would be less fun. Inside snapshot, she can also jump "into" other people and move them that way. Good Tom can sense when puppies are in danger. Pandora Raven evaluating possible marks might suggest than seeing through people's clothing and actual gaydar are possible spells. References Category:Magic Category:Magical Abilities